The Cage Below
by JadeLightBulb
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are the sons of the well known fisherman John Winchester. After they lost their parents at sea, they have grown closer together, almost inseparable. But when Sam goes missing as well, Dean enlists the help of a supernatural creature to find him.


"Dean. Why again do we have to go fishing?"

"Sammy, it's a rite of passage for a young man like you."

"I'm 29 Dean." Sam said, a tone of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"And your point is? Here, take your rod." stated Dean, handing Sam a fishing rod. Sighing, the younger male took the rod and baited the hook. Standing and casting the hook the way Dean had shown him, Sam waited.

"Dean, I think I've got a bite!"

"Well, reel it in then" Sam started reeling in violently, as the force pulling against him was strong. Then it pulled Sam into the water.

"Dean!" Sam yelled before the water filled his mouth. Feeling stunned for a moment, he swam back up to the surface and started to pull himself into the boat. "It's not that funny." he said as he saw his brother's laughing face. Then he felt something close around his ankle and pulled him under.

"SAM!" Dean screamed, his voice muffled by the water. Sam tried breaking free from whatever had hold of him but his breath was running out fast. Black dots spotted his view then Sam blacked out.

* * *

The thing that grabbed Sam was a mermaid. Well, a merman to be precise. This merman in particular was of the more sinister variety, one that would gladly drown any unsuspecting victim. This merman's name was Lucifer, and he had come across a hook with bait. He could tell from the way it had been baited it was done by someone inexperienced. Smiling he thought, _Brilliant, easy target_. Grabbing the line he pulled, easily pulling in the fisherman. Silently laughing as the man fell, flailing into the water, he watched the man try to climb up into the boat then grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him under, swimming even deeper in to the sea.

* * *

This was exactly what happened to their mother. Dean swore under his breath. Scanning the area for any sign of Sam he noticed a shimmer of gold underneath the surface. Quickly grabbing the net resting beside him, he cast it into the water, entangling the creature. He pulled it up onto the deck, revealing another merman. This merman had a golden tail, and messy, short, dark brown hair.

"What did you do to Sam you son of a bitch!?"

The merman tilted his head to the side, "Sam? Was that the human Lucifer took with him?" he muttered more to himself.

"Lucifer?" Dean asked, confusion creeping into his voice.

"Lucifer is my brother. He was always fond of drowning humans."

"So you're saying that my brother is dead?"

"Dead, No. My brother seemed to take interest in him, and I believe his is being kept alive."

Sighing, Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "So can you help me find him?"

"I believe it is possible."

Untangling the merman from the net Dean asked, "So what's your name fish man?"

"It is Castiel."

"Well Castiel, I'm Dean, and we have a lot of shit to do."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, darkness, that is all he could see. Surprisingly he was alive. He was in the water alright, but he could breathe.

_What is your name mortal? _A voice spoke in Sam's mind.

"Who are you?!" Sam tried to yell, only to nearly choke on the sea water.

A dark chuckle reverberated through his head; _you think you can speak here? Now what is your name?_

_It's Sam, _he thought, _who are you?_

Suddenly a luminous figure appeared in front of him. He had a dark red tail, quite like blood, with luminous spots along the tail and on his face. _I am your captor, I usually drown my prisoners but you caught my attention._

Realising that he was trapped in some sort of chain Sam tried to escape his bonds.

_Oh you can't escape Sammy, we're metres underneath the water, and even if you did escape you'd drown before you'd even reach the surface. _He swam right up to Sam's face, running a hand along his cheek. Flinching away Sam said spitefully, _don't touch me freak._

Smirking, the merman said, _Oh it's only just begun._


End file.
